Spyro joins Sony Smash Bros
by Crossover Helper
Summary: Uh... read inside for details. This is a preview


Carlos: Since I've been gone a long time, I decided to upload the preview of Sony Smash Bros. I changed the name btw. Anyways the chapter 9 of Spyro joins SSB will come up when I am finished with school… June 10th. Well enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been a week after Spyro and Cynder finished SSBU tournament. Right now they are getting ready for another tournament called Sony Smash Bros. They got the invitation right after they finished SSBU.

"Ready for the tournament Cynder?" asked Spyro

"I don't know, something seems fishy, we just finished a tournament and then get invited to another" said Cynder

"Oh don't be so suspicious, it's not like Tabuu will be attack us in that tournament and besides, he is dead anyways, we made sure of that" said Spyro

"Whatever, when did they say they'll bring portal?" asked Cynder

"It will be here in just a few minutes" replied Spyro

After the few minutes have gone by, the portal appeared in front of them and both of them jumped inside. The Portal then disappeared transporting them into the Sony Smash Bros. World.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Sony Smash Bros. World, The Announcer of the Tournament was waiting for their 2 other contestants which obviously were Spyro and Cynder.

"CID! Where are Spyro and Cynder?! Did you send the portal like I asked you to?" asked the Announcer

A man with blond hair and a tooth pick in his mouth walked up to him.

"Yes I did send the portal a minute ago" said Cid

"Why aren't they here now?" asked the Announcer

"Well the portal has some speed issues, it might take a while"

"Well they better be here soon, the tournament starts in 2 minutes, the crowd can't take much longer. Go and get the other contestants ready!" said the Announcer

"Okay, okay!" said Cid

Cid walked off to get the other contestants

In half a minute, the portal appeared in the room where the Announcer was and spat out Spyro and Cynder hard onto the ground. The Announcer picked them both up from the ground.

"Welcome Spyro and Cynder! You're just in time, the tournament is about to start, go down to the waiting room and wait to be called out!" said the Announcer

Spyro and Cynder nodded and headed off. The Announcer went up to the speaker and turned it on.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE SONY SMASH BROS. TOURNAMENT!" said the Announcer

The Crowd cheered wildly, waving around flags that said, "SONY ROCKS! NINTENDO AND MICROSOFT SUCK!" and men were pulling up their shirts with Playstation symbol on their chest.

"ARE YOU READY FOR SOME RUMBLE?!" asked the Announcer

"YEAH!" cheered the crowd

"Let's introduce our contestants! Straight from the Dragon Realms! Spyro and Cynder!"

Spyro and Cynder heard their names called and ran out to the stadium to greet themselves to the crowd.

"Also, we didn't have just those two, we have 2 others from the Dragon Realms" said the Announcer

"What… other…. 2?" asked Cynder

"Oh, I think I know" said Spyro

Just then 2 dragons swooped down to the stadium to join Spyro and Cynder. One was a red male dragon, that looked almost like Spyro and the other was a pink female dragon with a purple mane, yellow horns, and a heart shaped necklace around her neck.

"FLAME AND EMBER!" said the Announcer

The crowd cheered as Flame and Ember bowed to them.

"Didn't know you 2 were invited" said Cynder

"Well now you know, I didn't know I was able to get into a tournament, neither does Ember" said Flame

"But let's not stop there, we have… the WUMPA ISLAND TEAM!" said the Announcer

Crash and Coco jumped down to the stadium and waved at the crowd.

"Heh, I knew those 2 were coming here too" said Spyro

"Next up! We have the Cooper Gang!" said the Announcer

A Van with a bandit raccoon symbol on it drove up to the stadium. Out came a raccoon, a turtle in a wheel chair, and a hippo with a shirt and goggles on. They blew kisses to the crowd.

"And what about our famous hedgehog and his friends!" said the Announcer

A Blue hedgehog ran at a very fast speed over to the stadium. Then came a dark like version of him to the stadium. Then a Pink hedgehog jumped in with a hammer and blew kisses to the crowd.

"It's Sonic and Shadow! I don't know who the girl is though" said Cynder

"I think that's Sonic's "girlfriend"" whispered Spyro to Cynder

"Next we have our famous Street Fighter here!" said the Announcer

The Crowd cheered loud as a man in karate robes and a bandana around his head came down to the field. He did a move called a "Hadouken!" into the air.

"Then the Toshinden Team" said the Announcer

A man with karate robes, a bandana on his head, and a sword came to the stadium. Then along came a green haired girl in a dance outfit and two daggers jumped to the stadium.

"Then we have the Final Fantasy Team!" said the Announcer

The Crowd roared as a man with brown hair and a sword called Lionheart (Dunno) came to the field. Then came a black haired ninja girl and a man with blond hair with a big sword with bandages around it came to the field.

"That's all for the teams, here are the individuals from different worlds!" said the Announcer

A 15 year old boy with brown hair and a very large key appeared. Then a Purple Devil dressed up with a purple mask and red gloves appeared. Then a gecko jumped in with a grin on his face and a sword in his hands. A man in his late 30's appeared with his arm morphed as a red bloody sword.

"IT'S ALEX MERCER!" said Spyro

"Wow, I didn't know he will be here" said Cynder

A Creature that's a cross between Cat and Rabbit appeared. Then a Crocodile and a weird man that's feet, arms, and head that are few inches apart from body appeared. A Woman with brown hair and a gun and whip for a weapon then jumped in from a vine. A blond man with googles on and a Peace maker came in. Beside him was a yellow bob cat like creature with a omniwrench.

"Wow, I don't believe it, Klonoa, Jak and Ratchet are here too" said Cynder

The 2 final people were a bearded man with lots of gear with him jumped in and then came a man with green armor on with a missile launcher appeared.

"Snake is here! Master Chief too? I thought he doesn't belong here" said Spyro

"Yes, I thought he was a Microsoft person" said Cynder

"That is all our contestants! Let's give a round of applause for all of them!" said the Announcer

The crowd cheered at all of them as they bowed to them and blew kisses.

"Let us begin this tournament! CID! Begin lighting fireworks!" said the Announcer

Cid lit every fireworks and they set off into the sky and exploded into the sky. The Sony Smash Bros. Tournament has begun…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Carlos: I hoped you liked it!


End file.
